No soy una enchufada
by Flikagsr
Summary: Charli pide a su hermano Edward que enxufe a su hija Bella recien licenciada en ADE en su empresa como su asistenta personal, Ed se muestra reticente, y sabe que si Charli supiera realmente en que consiste ser la asistente de Ed no insistiria tanto.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**La trama pertenece a Flika_gsr.  
**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual y tematica fuerte (Dominación, Sumisión, incesto, coacción etc…)**

**Si no te gustan estos temas SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Summary: **Bella termina la carrera de administracion y direccion de empresas, intenta hacerse un hueco en el mundo laboral por sus propios medios, pero su padre tenia otra idea en mente, pedir ayuda a su hermano menor Edward y que la enchufara en su empresa como su asistente personal, lo que Charli no sabia era en que consistia realmente ser la asistente de Edward Cullen

****

CAPITULO 1 -No seré una enchufada-

"**¡Enhorabuena Bella! ¡Por fin lo hemos conseguidooooo! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo por todo lo alto, iremos de compras, spa, peluquería... y esta noche... FIESTA!" **

No podía evitar compartir el entusiasmo de Álice, después de 4 años de universidad teníamos nuestro titulo en administración y dirección de empresas y el mundo laboral nos esperaba, ya llevaba un par de meses dejando currículos en diferentes empresas esperando tener suerte lo antes posible, pero hasta el momento, _nada._

"**¡Álice, Álice! ¡Deja de botar!, comamos en mi casa, mis padres no han podido venir a la entrega de diplomas y están deseando verme con la toga puesta, jajajaja, luego ya nos mimaremos y te dejare que me secuestres tanto como quieras, ¿porque sabes que? ¡Ya no tenemos exámenes!" **

Mi comentario solo consiguió hacer que la loca de mi mejor amiga intensificara aún más sus brincos de alegría, _jaja, su entusiasmo es totalmente contagioso, Dios!_ _Creo que yo estaba en el mismo espitoso estado de animo y si no hubiera sido porque una muchacha "redondilla" haría pena dando saltos, sin duda la habría acompañado._

"**¡Si Si Si Si Si Si Si Si SIIII! Hace muchísimo que no veo a Charlie i Renne, ¡no he tenido vida este ultimo año! ¡Ay porfavor! ¡Vamonos ya! ¡Adiós a todos!"**

Alíce se despidio de nuestros EXcompañeros, ahora rivales y nos fuimos en el estupendo coche amarillo de Alice hacia mi casa, pronto EX casa si conseguía un empleo para emanciparme con Alíce, es algo que llevábamos mucho tiempo planificando, _Quiero muchísimo a mis padres, pero ya a mis 22 años estoy deseando volar un poquito por mi cuenta._

Aparcamos delante de la casa, aún no estábamos cerca del portal, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y tanto mi padre como mi madre se lanzaron a nuestros cuellos con una fuerza casi suficiente para asfixiarnos y haciendo tantas fotos como para hacer una película en fotogramas, segundo a segundo entre besos, felicitaciones y risas. _Después de lo eufóricos que se habían puesto, no terminaba de comprender porque motivo no habían podido venir a la entrega, me habían dicho que era una sorpresa y que me encantaría, seguro. Esperaba que me dieran la sorpresa ¡YA!._

Cuando no calmamos un poco, note que no estábamos solos los 4, que alguien reía de manera profunda y nos observaba divertido desde el porche,_ ¡no puede ser!¡no puede ser!¡no puede ser!¡Hay dios... mio! Edward._

"_**¡TIO EDWARD!"**_ Corrí hacia el, sin importarme el ligero contoneo de mis carnes y lo abracé con todo lo que tenía, aferrándome a su cuello sin contener la alegría que sentía por volver a verle después de tanto tiempo, casi 7 años habían pasado desde la ultima vez, ya que fue promocionado y enviado a NY para hacerse cargo de una de las más importantes sedes de la empresa para la que trabajaba.

Unos instantes después del asalto, me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrujó _(como siempre hacía) riendo suavemente._

"_**Mi pequeña llorona con acné ya tiene una carrera y esta hecha toda una... mujer" **_

Dijo exhalando la última palabra en mi oído, deteniendo nuestro zarandeo y apretándome más estrechamente, unos instantes después añadió.. **"Felicidades" **sin romper nuestro abrazo y depositando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, demasiado pronto para mi gusto se separó y mirándome con sus profundas esmeraldas me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. **"Tenemos mucho que contarnos".**

Alice rompió el momento hacercandose a nosotros y dando un silvido para demostrar su agrado hacia Edward.

"**Bella, ¡¿quien es este magnifico ejemplar? Jajajaja, Estilo, buen cuerpo, y un pelo de infarto"** Dijo ella,_ como si nadie de los presentes había reparado en lo absurdamente guapo que era mi tío jajajaja_,

"**¿que tal? Yo soy Alice, la hermana postiza de Bella"** Se presentó, tendiéndole la mano. Edward no contuvo las carcajadas ante el descarado análisis de Alice. Aceptando el apretón.

"**Bien Alice, soy el Magnifico tío de Bella, parece ser, jajaja, me llamo Edward". **Después de un tiempo de enzarzarse en una apasionada conversación sobre lo estupendo que era el estilo de ambos y de echarme en cara Alice por haberle escondido al único miembro de mi familia que sabia de moda (jajaja) Renne nos hizo entrar en casa.

Durante la comida nos pusimos un poco al día y supe que Edward había progresado en su carrera y actualmente compartía la propiedad de la empresa junto con un tipo llamado Jasper hale. Sentía una profunda admiración por Edward, con a duras penas 30 años ya era propietario de una empresa más que prospera, _mi tío simplemente era un crack de las finanzas!._

Todavía no se como la conversación derivó hacia ese tema, pero sin darme cuenta comenzamos ha hablar de lo mal que estaba el mercado laboral actualmente y de que llevaba unos meses buscando trabajo sin éxito y entonces mi padre tu una de sus brillantes ideas. _Genial._

"_**Ei edward, ¿no me dijiste que hacia unos días tuviste que despedir a tu ultima asistente personal por incumplimiento de contrato?, creo que Bella podría hacer un buen trabajo en ese aspecto, ¿No crees?" **_

_Mi padre nos miraba a ambos con los ojos brillantes con la conviccion de que habia resuelto el gran problema, tambien yo al pensarlo me parecio estupenda, hasta que escuché la respuesta de mi tio._

"**No" **Su expresión se veía totalmente seria y se podia palpar la tension emanando de el, no me pude sentir más decepcionada al pensar que mi propio tio no querria tenerme a su lado para trabajar codo con codo.

"**Edward, ¡es tu sobrina! Podrías darle un empujoncito para que pueda abrirse camino, quiza un contrato de practicas para que coja experiencia mientras espera la respuesta a sus solicitudes de empleo, ¿que me dices?"**

"**No"** A estas alturas los dos hermanos se veian molestos y parecian haber olvidado que yo estaba presente.

"**No puedo creerme que no puedas hacer esto por nosotros, por bella, estabais muy unidos, casi como hermanos cuando vivias con nosotros..."**

"**No pienso enchufar a Bella en mi empresa, y menos para tenerla como mi asistente personal, no es un trabajo adecuado para ella."** Respondio Edward cripticamente. Su falta de confianza en mis abtitudes para cubrir el puesto me dolieron y la indignación habló por mi.

"**Dejame participar en las entrevistas, yo no te pediria nunca un trato preferencial, simplemente dejame competir y no me descartes sin ponerme a prueva" **dije con toda la dignidad que pude reunir y sabiendo que daria lo mejor de mi para conseguir ese trabajo, le demostraria que yo era su mejor obcion y no podria rechazarme.

"**Provablemente serias la empleada mas fiable que pudiera tener Bella, pero estas demasiado tierna en muchos aspectos para cumplir con todos los items que implica ser mi asistente, no quiero que tu primer paso en el mundo real te estropee para futuros empleos, puedes aspirar a algo mejor cariño" **Me dijo mirandome con una extraña expresión, cualquiera diria que le dolia tener que negarme la oportunidad de trabajar con el.

"**¡No se que te passa! No me asusta el trabajo duro, aprendere rapido y me da igual a lo que pueda aspirar, dejame intentarlo" **Pude apreciar claramente como apretaba sus manos en puños y su mandibula se tensaba, recuerdo que ese jesto siempre acompañava a algo que no me gustaria nada. Se dirigio a mi padre ignorando mis ultimos comentarios.

"**Me siento decepcionado, crei ser invitado para celebrar su graduación y darle una sorpresa y me encuentro con un hermano que solo quiere tomar ventaja y colocar a su hija, ¿solo querias que viniera por eso Charlie? ¿Por ese motivo despues de tantos años, justo ahora quieres que vuelva a aparecer en esta casa..?"** Mi padre no respondio, creo que demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo, no tenia idea de asta que parte la insinuacion de Edward sobre las intenciones de papa eran ciertas, todo esto era muy raro, no entendia nada.

"**oh... ya veo, así que esto es todo..." "¿Bella?" **Se dirijio a mi con una expresion dura que nunca habia visto en el, ningun rastro del cariño con el que siempre me miraba.

" **NY, Edificio Milenim, el proximo jueves a las 10 de la mañana"** Se levanto antes de que pudiera decir nada y se dirigió a la puerta, mi madre al igual que yo no entendia nada de lo que havia pasado cosa que no parecia ocurrirle a Alice que miraba toda la escena con tristeza. Corri detras de Edward para abrazarlo por la espalda, no podia irse tan pronto y menos enfadado.

"**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no te vayas así, se que te has visto presionado ha darme esta oportunidad, pero no lo lamentaras, de verdad"** El permanecio inmovil unos momento, me parecio escuchar un pequeño suspiro de su parte.

"**Tienes razon, aunque no puedo asegurar lo mismo de tu padre" **Pegó un pequeño tirón para desacerse de mi y salió por la puerta, me quede mirando como entraba en su coche y me parecio ver como maldecia golpeando contra el volante y arrancaba.

Alice aparecio detras de mi apoyando su mano en mi hombro. **"¡Vamos, tenemos un gran dia por delante! Además... Tienes que estar estupenda para tu gran entrevista jajajaja, ¡divirtamonos!"**

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Como las atenciones de Alice prometian, renovamos nuestro look en general y por la noche salimos, como era de esperar mi querida amiga no pudo dejar de invitar a Emmet, el cual no se presento solo, sino que se trajo a un amigo, al parecer para mi, el muchacho se llamaba Jacob y estaba buenisimo, tenia 3 años menos que nosotras y cursaba primero de ingenieria mecanica, hablaba muchisimo y en pocos minutos estube al tanto de toda su vida, nos reimos mucho y conectamos.

Bailamos un monton frotando nuestros cuerpos, pero nunca puso una mano donde no devia, supongo que era demasiado voluminosa para que el quisiera tocarme inadecuadamente.

En un momento de risas por un pequeño traspies de mi parte, Jacob se me quedo mirando fijamente a los labios y susurro **"Voy a besarte" **no pude reaccionar a sus palabras que ya nuestros labios estaban en contacto, golosamente carnosos y calidos, las cosas se fueron caldeando hasta que el dijo **"Bella, dime si no quieres llegar más lejos, porque estoy a un triste de arrastrarte hasta el coche y hacertelo" ** Lo aparte bruscamente de mi, no pensava tener sexo con alguien a quien acababa de conocer y menos en un coche expuesta al mundo, habia sido divertido bailar y besarnos, pero yo no era así, fui donde se encontraba Alice y le dije que me hiba, me miró con una pregunta en los ojos que no llegó a formular y nos despedimos por esa noche.

OOOOOOOOOo continuara OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Porfavor, no tengan encuentra las faltas de ortografia, problemas con los tiempos verbales he incoerencias del guion, aun le estoy dando forma, pero no pude resistirme a colgarlo ya, asi que con un poquito de paciencia leeran algo que es bastante interesante ya vera, si quieren dejarme algun comentario sera muy buen venido!

::D:D:D:D:D

Rewius a gogo plis! son un estupendo regalo y muy economico, no dejen de visitar mis otras historias recomiendo encarecidamente Cuestiones Legales y el rubio alto e importante da su punto de vista! nos leemos pronto! BESOS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**La trama pertenece a Flika_gsr.  
**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual y tematica fuerte (Dominación, Sumisión, incesto, coacción etc…)**

**Si no te gustan estos temas SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Summary: **Bella termina la carrera de administracion y direccion de empresas, intenta hacerse un hueco en el mundo laboral por sus propios medios, pero su padre tenia otra idea en mente, pedir ayuda a su hermano menor Edward y que la enchufara en su empresa como su asistente personal, lo que Charli no sabia era en que consistia realmente ser la asistente de Edward Cullen

Capitulo 2 - No soy una enchufada -

El miércoles compró un billete de ida para tomar el tren de alta velocidad que la llevaría hasta la capital, se sentía nerviosa y eufórica, era la primera vez que realizaba un viaje sola y eso la hacia sentirse totalmente adulta e independiente. Como cabía esperar de ella, ya que siempre lo planificaba todo, se había puesto en contacto con varias inmobiliarias para encontrar un alojamiento adecuado en el que quedarse no pudiendo evitar sentirse positiva, y creer que conseguiría el puesto.

Esa misma noche a las 8:00 p.m partió, en 4h llegó a NY, se había pasado todo el viaje sufriendo por su atuendo, solo traía un traje para la cita y lo había mantenido en alto cuidadosamente colocado dentro de su funda, tal como la encargada de la lavandería del pueblo se lo había entregado, quería presentarse de la manera mas pulcra posible.

Se registró en un hotel cercano a la estación llamado Urpí, se había informado por internet antes de escogerlo y tenia buenas prestaciones calidad-precio así que no lo dudó, subió a su habitación, colgó su preciada carga en el armario y se tendió sobre la cama, suspirando plácidamente con el confort que no había tenido en estas ultimas horas.

Cerró los ojos y repasó mentalmente su estrategia para la mañana siguiente y pocos minutos después dejó que el sueño la llevara sintiéndose complacida con el plan.

"**¡!" **Bella levanto levemente la cabeza, todavía con los ojos cerrados, mirando sin ver en la dirección donde la maldita alarma de su despertados estaba sonando insistentemente sin intención alguna de dejar de atormentarla, pero una vez se acostumbro al estruendo volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama, murmurando y maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Unos segundos después tomando conciencia de donde estaba y estirando su cuerpo, se levantó de un salto y comprobó la hora.

"**Las 7:00 de la mañana, ¡señor! ¿Yo puse el despertador ha esa hora? Mmpf" **mirandose de manera incrédula ese aparato del demonio lo dejó sobre la mesita y empezó su día.

OoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Una hora más tarde se encontraba en el restaurante cafetería del hotel, se sentó en una cómoda butaca, re-colocando los pliegues de sus entallados pantalones de pinza y dejando a un lado la chaqueta del traje para desayunar con más comodidad, pidió un café largo y un bocadillo de jamón.

Cuando tubo ese delicioso bocado en frente de ella le entraron las dudas, _¿debería comérselo entero? _Cuando se había mirado esa misma mañana en el espejo le parecio que el traje le quedaba estupendo, justo a su medida y le hacia ver totalmente proporcionada, aunque un poco mas grande de lo que estaba de moda hoy dia, y se habia sentido orgullosa de si misma por ello.

Así pues, agitando un poco su cabeza, decidió disfrutar de su desayuno, paladeando la calidad del jamón y el musical sonido del pan crujiente, el café era estupendo tambien, hizo nota mental de poner ese restaurante en su lista de favoritos.

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para las nueve, se levantó y pidió en recepción que le llamaran un taxi sin desaprovechar la ocasión para pedir unas cuantas referencias sobre la ubicación del lugar al cual tenia que ir y dejar todo atado para disponer de la habitación una noche más, no quería sufrir por sus pertenencias en su ausencia y tampoco carretear con ellas todo el día, _logicamente_.

10 minutos más tarde un taxista con cara de malas pulgas la esperaba en la entrada, Bella entró en el coche y dijo escuetamente.

"**Edificio milenium, porfavor" **El taxista la miró como si la odiara, _la gente en NY debía ir muy estreñida_, pensó Bella, sin más arrancó.

Media hora más tarde y 54 blasfemias a causa del tráfico más tarde por parte del taxista llegó a su destino.

Bella cogió aire intentando tranquilizarse, sin mucho éxito, sentía el corazón acelerado, no quería hacer el ridículo, _por favor_. Dejó de pensar tonterías y entró.

Se dirigió hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba una una señora preciosa de pelo blanco que la recibió con una sonrisa.

"**¿Puedo ayudarte preciosa?"** Bella se relajó notablemente ante el cariñosos tono de la dama y respondió en un tono similar.

"**Si, gracias, soy Isabella Swan, estoy aquí para asistir a una entrevista en la empresa del señor Cullen, ¿podría indicarme a donde tengo que ir?"** Decidió identificarse con el apellido de su madre, no queriendo tener problemas por compartir el mismo apellido que el jefe. Si la cosa prosperaba ya discutiría con su tío Edward el tema de dar a conocer su parentesco.

" **Querida..."** Dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo, con confusión en su rostro **"¿Te refieres al puesto de asistente personal del Sr. Cullen?" **De repente Bella se sintió insegura y discretamente también se analizó mirando si tenia algo fuera de lugar, pero no encontró nada. Así que asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta.

La mujer se sintió azorada por haber hecho un juicio de valor respecto a la muchacha y se sonrojo un poco, pero teniendo en cuenta la media docena de candidatas que habían pasado esa mañana enfrente de ella, Isabella le pareció como un pez fuera del agua, pero no dijo nada.

"**Toma el ascensor que encontraras a tu derecha y sube hasta la ultima planta, una vez allí pide más referencias, pero no tiene perdida, buena suerte"**

Le sonrió divertida, no estaba muy convencida de que esta niña pudiera obtener el único puesto vacante que tenían actualmente en la empresa, pero dios sabe que con solo verla le había caído bien.

"**Gracias" **Dijo tímidamente Bella, dirigiéndose al ascensor en cuestión y apretando el botón, mientras esperaba miró en dirección a la mujer nuevamente y luego miró sus zapatos frunciendo el ceño, _¿ que diablos..?._

Una vez en la decimoquinta planta avanzó lentamente por el pasillo hasta que se encontró con una morena vestida de manera muy similar a la de bella, por lo que parecía, ella había acertado en el atuendo, eso la hizo soltar el aire que no sabia que había estado conteniendo. _Bien_.

"**Buenos días soy Angela, ¿Como estas?"** La familiaridad con la que la trató esa chica, porque no debía tener mas de 26, la dejo atónita.

"**Bi bien gracias, soy Isabella Swan, tenia cita a las 10 con el señor Cullen"** La muchacha frunció el ceño no entendiendo bien, ¿cita? Creía que estaba hablando con una compañera de otra planta. Lo único programado para toda la mañana eran las entrevistas para "asistente personal" ja, ella se reía del titulo cada vez que una muchacha se lo había recordado esta mañana.

"**Perdona, alomejor hay un error, para esta mañana no hay ninguna cita concertada con el sr. Cullen, pero dejeme confirmarlo con el..." **Antes de que descolgara el teléfono, Bella decidió darle mas información sobre el motivo de su visita, quizá no fuera adecuado, pero parecía ser que no le quedaba otra.

"**Veras, Soy la sobrina de Edward, y estoy aquí como candidata al puesto de APD, no veo necesario que le llames, solo dime donde debo esperar mi turno, supongo que hay más personas esperando su oportunidad, ¿me equivoco?"**

Ángela frunció el ceño. ¿Sobrina? Esto tenia que ser algún tipo de estrategia morbosa, no se podía creer que hablara enserio.

"**No me mires así Ángela, ¡no soy una enchufada! Voy a trabajar tan duro como cualquier otra por el puesto, aunque no te voy a negar que estoy deseando trabajar con mi tío"**

A Bella se le iluminaron los ojos con la idea de recuperar el compañerismo que tenían años atrás, pero Ángela pareció interpretar ese brillo de modo distinto, porque se podría decir que su mandíbula parecía apunto de desencajarse.

Ángela asintió con la cabeza cuando se recuperó y señaló con su cabeza una gran puerta frente a ellas.

"Gracias" Dijo Bella y sin más empujó la puerta, pero lo que vió allí...

**OOOOOOOOOoooooooo continuara OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Estoy experimentando con el tipo de narracion, por el momento creo que me quedo con el narrador externo, creo que modificare y lo dejare tal como esta este, asi podemos meternos un poco en la piel de todos sin estar con eso de las repeticiones de escena entre PRo ED, Pro Be etc, ¿que hos parece?  
**

Rewius a gogo plis! son un estupendo regalo y muy economico, no dejen de visitar mis otras historias recomiendo encarecidamente Cuestiones Legales y el rubio alto e importante da su punto de vista! nos leemos pronto! BESOS!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

e-paty

rainbow raw

Naddy L

ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER

ALnewmoon

hale cullen anna

veronick

Gracias a todos, por los comentarios, favoritos y alarmas, espero que sigamos en contacto y no tengais reparos en darme criticas, sean positivas o negativas, todas son bienvenidas.

BESOS!


	3. Chapter 3

ooooOOOOOOooooo

pero lo que vió allí... o más literalmente lo que sintió, porque aun no había dado un paso dentro de la sala cuando se encontró atorada entre dos gigantescos pechos, inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, una voz la saco de su trance.

"**¡Tú! Secretarucha, sacame de encima a esta bola enana"** Esa rubia mujer apartó de si a Bella como si de un insecto asqueroso se tratara **"y dile a Edward que a Tanya Se le acaba la paciencia"**

Angela la ignoró totalmente. Bella se desplazó un paso a la derecha para no "obstruir" el paso de la mujer y dio un paso adelante, La habitación devia medir más de 30 metros cuadrados, pero dada la multitud de mujeres que allí dentro se encontraban, era claustrofóbica. A Bella al dar un sutil repaso a sus competidoras, vió que la gran mayoria parecian estar más preparadas para presentándose a un casting porno que a un puesto de AP, ya que llevaban tops escotados, transparencias, falda-cinturones o leotardos super ajustados...

Bella se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, _esto tiene que ser una broma jajaja. _Sin duda en unos minutos aparecería alguna niña de RRHH y haría una selección inicial.

Pero estaba muy equivocada. Una puerta se abrió al otro extremo de la sala y apareció su tio Edward, de punta en blanco como siempre, pero parecia totalmente distinto al Edward que ella conocia, ya que se le veia profesional, decidido, con poder, Bella se quedo sin aliento por unos momentos.

Edward al entrar en la sala no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, no le gustaba cambiar de personal y le fastidiaba profundamente que su AP Rosali se hubiera enamorado de Emmett un comercial de la empresa y tuviera que dejar el trabajo. Esperaba acabar con esto lo antes posible.

Ademas tenia que añadir la incomodidad de que su sobrina estubiera entre las candidatas, eso lo tenia de un humor de perros, Hecho un vistazo a las niñas y quedo orrorizado, miro con disgusto a la multitud.

"Buenos dias a todas, soy Edward Cullen y si las perspectivas son favorables una de vosotras sera pronto mi AP, asi pues, la selección sera rápida, en el dia de hoy solo 10 de vosotras sera entrevistada individualmente, deacuedo pues empezare".

"En esta Empresa tener una buena presencia es fundamental, somos una empresa de mas de 500 millones de dolares, y es fundamental dar una imagen adecuada a los clientes y a nosotros, una actitud descuidada o vulgar aquí no cabe. Entonces señoritas, sean sinceras, analicen sus propias apariencias y las de las demás, agrupense por similitudes, fisicas o de vestuario, como ustedes quieran, y si no se encuentran capacitadas pueden avandonar ahora. tienen 10 min" Bella miró a su alrededor y vio como se formaba un numerosos grupo de Barbies escotadas, otro de morenas mas bien esculturales pero igualmente extremadas con el vestuario y un pequeño grupo de 9 bastante variopinto ya que ninguna de ellas se parecia fisicamente pero vestian de manera mucho mas formal, Bella al ver que ninguna mujer alli presente devia tener una talla mayor de una 40 no se veia posando en ninguna de las categorias espontaneas que se avian formado, asi que no se agrupó con nadie.

Edward estaba mirando como salian de la sala cuando se cruzó con los ojos de Bella, pero el pareció no reconocerla. **"¿No tienes intencion de ponerte con ningún grupo?"** le preguntó.

Bella se tensó, a su tio parecia divertirle eso.

"**Si señor, pero no se en cual" **Edward se la quedo mirando y por un segundo a bella le pareció ver un brillo tierno en sus ojos, **"Ponte en cualquiera" **Bella hiba a colocarse con las rubias cuando sintio una mano en su escalda baja que la dirigia en otra direccion.

"**Encajas mejor en este otro grupo"** Dirijiendola hacia el grupo mas reducido.

"Deacuerdo, vosotras 10 estais dentro, todas las demas pueden retirarse, gracias por venir." Hubieron muchos murmullos de disgusto y la tal Tania encabezaba el complot.

"**Tenia entendido que el fisico era importante, no sabia que la imagen de la empresa se veia bien representada con una gorda como esa muchacha"** referiendose a Bella. **"Soy Tania! Vengo recomendada por un James uno de sus empleados, no puedes descartarme sin provarme!"**

"Deacuerdo Tania, vamos analizarte mas exaustivamente entonces, ya que es lo que quieres, ven aquí" Ella se le acerco contoneandose y batiendo las pestañas coquetamente mientras recolocaba su pechonalidad, (muy adecuado).

"**Llevas demasiado maquillaje ahora que te veo de cerca, necesito mujeres que no vayan dejando marcas de carmin por todas partes, llevas una camiseta totalmente sintetica con un estampado demasiado festivo y excesivamente escotada, desde mi altura puedo ver tus pezones, es inadecuado, y estos leotardos que estas usando son tan ajustados que no dejan nada a la imaginación, ¿acaso crees que estas opositando para una plaza de estriper? Crees que podrias asistir contigo a una cena de negocios sin que la gente pensara que he contratado a una fulana?"**

Edward pasó su mano por el cuello de la mujer, tiró de su pelo, magreó sus pechos y frotó entre sus piernas, Bella estava muy avergonzada por ver esa escena. Por ultimo el la hizo voltear y le dió una nalgada apartandola de el. El sonido retumbo en toda la sala. "Nisiquiera te sonrojas al ser humillada frente a las demas, estoy convencido de que si quisiera follarte aquí mismo no dudarias." La mujer lo mirava con los ojos oscurecidos, encantandole la idea. " No va a pasar" le dijo Edward regañandola. "Largat**é"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**La trama pertenece a Flika_gsr.**

**Aviso: Recordemos ranking M+**

**Si no te gustan estos temas SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Summary: **Bella se toma un año sabatico despues de terminar el batchillerato e intenta hacerse un hueco en el mundo laboral por sus propios medios, pero su padre tiene otra idea en mente. Pedir ayuda a su hermano menor Edward y que la enchufe en su empresa como su asistente personal, lo que Charli no sabe es en que consiste realmente ser la asistente de Edward Cullen

-l,.l.-

Edward miró hacia nosotras y con un gesto de su cabeza nos indicó que pasaramos a la sala contigua, la cual debía ser su despacho.

Edward pasó por detras del grupo y tocó el hombro de 5 de ellas, las cuales usaban un perfome que no era de su agrado y las hizo salir sin decir nada.

"**bien.." **Dijo Edward mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del traje y revelaba una ajustada musculosa de tirantes, para el era una de las pruevas para ver la reaccion de las chicas, no seria la primera vez que una grupi acosadora se le agarraba a la pierna solo con ver un poco de el.

Se sentó casualmente sobre la mesa del despacho y vió como dos de las chicas estaban apretando sus muslos y con la cara sonrojada por las ansias de tocarlo, Edward las señaló con el dedo. **"tu y tu... salir".**

Bella a estas alturas estaba flipando, nunca se imaginó que una entrevista de trabajo podría ser de este modo, su tío si había dicho 4 palabras desde que entramos, habían sido muchas. ¿Como podía ir descartando candidatas así sin mas?

"**Bien, todas sabéis al sector al que pertenece esta empresa, necesito total disponibilidad de mi futura AP y ante todo no tener que terminar peleándome con un marido o novio celoso, así que por favor, si tenéis algún compromiso de ese tipo, salir."**

Bella miró a sus compañeras y vio como bajaban la cabeza, una de ellas salió rápidamente avergonzada y la otra parecía tener una lucha interna sobre quedarse o irse.

"**Puedes preguntar lo que quieras si tienes dudas"** Dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la chica, sin duda esa mujer estaba barajando la posibilidad de mentir por sus ganas de quedarse, pero no quería echarla tan rápidamente ya que sus alternativas a contratar a su sobrina se habían esfumado en un visto y no visto. _Acaso no podía haber alguien mas, joder?_

"**Gracias, a sido un placer poder conocerlo en persona" **La mujer se acercó a el y le tendió la mano, la cual el acepto, y sin más, en la sala solo quedaron Edward y para su pesar, su sobrina.

"**Enhorabuena Bella..."**

"**He... bueno, ¿que a sido todo eso? Y es más, no me lo había planteado antes pero... A que se dedica tu empresa tío?"**

A Edward no podía hacerle más gracia la situación y sin querer se estaba riendo a carcajadas. Pero esto era lo que ella y su padre querían, ¿no? **"Bella... Esto es una productora pornográfica y TU, la asistente de un actor porno".**


End file.
